The people you remember stay with you forever
by The-Writerwoman
Summary: Memorable people that the characters of Sherlock remember. My first chapter fic. Loads of chapters hopefully. Lots of angst because some of the people who are remembered are dead. I cried just writing this.
1. Molly

**The inspiration for this came from looking at my school book from year 9. We had to write our life story and one of the topics was "People you'll always remember" so this is where this fic stems from. OMGLIEKNOWAIIIIII! This is going to be my first chapter fic :D *screams like a little girl* I'm so excited :D There's loads of people in Sherlock so expect a few chapters. Some people you might not of thought of and some that are obvious. The people that the characters remember won't be obvious, or at least I'll try not to make them obvious. I don't own the characters or the BBC sadly. Enjoy :D **

Molly.

Molly would always remember the man that Sherlock used the riding crop on. Like she said, he was always nice to her. Brought her coffee, asked her how her day was, sympathized with her over Sherlock. He was a really nice man. Later on when she was alone at home, wine in hand, some stupid TV show on the TV, her cat in her lap, she would think of the time that was so insignificant. The time when she knew she should have fallen for him instead of Sherlock.

It was a bad day. Some children had been brought in. They'd been playing near a road and didn't see the bus coming until it was too late. She fought tooth and nail and stood up to Sherlock to make him leave the children alone. That was one thing she couldn't handle. Sherlock experimenting on children cadavers.

After Sherlock had gone off in a sulk, she sat down at her desk and began to write up reports. That's when he came in. Sher looked up and they smiled at each other like they usually do.

"Hey you"

Molly's smile turned into a grin.

"Hey"

He dropped a bag onto her desk.

"Brought you your favorite"

"Oh my God, you life saver. I'm starving"

Molly dove into the bag and pulled out a doughnut topped with chocolate and chocolate sprinkles. She took a bite out of one.

"Mmmmm, best ever"

He looked at her and tilted his head. She looked at him in confusion. He just raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What's he done this time?"

Molly blushed. It was obvious who he was talking about.

"Had to fight with him about using minor cadavers for experiments"

He scoffed.

"He's pretty sick"

Molly shrugged

"Oh well, he won't bother me for a while. He tends to sulk when he doesn't get his own way"

He smiled again.

"Good, otherwise I'd have to beat him up for bullying my Mollyollykins. I have to go now. See you at lunch?"

Molly knew her face was bright red. She mumbled her goodbyes and he left her with a wink.

After a few days when she finally decided to gather the courage to ask him out...

He was on her slab.

** the angst. I'm horrible ._. lol :D I hope you liked it. Loads more to come. I want to update very quickly so it might be a few days till it's complete. Also in another note, I'm going to start using spell checker. I don't have Microsoft word otherwise I wouldn't have this problem. If I could be bothered, I'd start a poll and let you choose who you want in the next chapter but I'm not entirely sure how many people actually read my stories since I don't get many reviews, as always though, Reviews are love :D **


	2. Mrs Hudson

Mrs Hudson.

Most people would think that Sherlock and John or her husband would be the most memorable person for Mrs Hudson. Her husband especially. They were not though. The person Mrs Hudson will always remember was her niece Lily, who died when she was 8. She was a bright young thing with brown hair and green eyes and masses and masses of freckles. She had that cheeky smile that most children have and she was a ray of sunshine.

Mrs Hudson will never forget the day that made her sadder than she'd ever been in her whole life. One day when Lily's mum had gone home for a shower, lying in bed really ill, those lovely brown curls gone, skin an odd colour and slightly bloated from treatment, Lily turned to her only and favourite aunt.

"Auntie?"

Mrs Hudson looked up from her magazine.

"Yes Lily?"

Lily stared into her Aunt's eyes with eyes older than herself.

"When I die, you'll take care of mummy right?"

Mrs Hudson was shocked.

"Don't be silly Lily, you're going to get better"

Mrs Hudson put her magazine down and stroked Lily's hair, giving her a soft smile.

"You're going to be a writer remember? The best one the world's ever seen"

Lily gave her a stern look.

"You're the silly one. You know I'm dying"

Mrs Hudson shushed her.

"Don't say things like that"

"I am dying. I don't see why I should say anything else. Just promise me though, promise me to the moon and back that you'll take care of mummy"

Mrs Hudson, who was not one for crying, found that her eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Yes darling, I promise I'll look after mummy"

Lily gave her famous cheeky grin, her eyes sparkling like the old Lily who was able to run around. She died later that night.

Her mother followed a year after from a broken heart.


	3. Sally

Sally.

When Sally was 7 her dad died. It wasn't really peaceful or anything. She wishes it was. She had to go to therapy for years and years. One night, sometime tried to rob them. Her dad had gone downstairs to stop them. He ended up getting knifed whilst Sally sat on the landing and watched. If she hadn't of hidden, she would have been next. When he left, she went over to her dad and knelt beside him. He was still breathing. Sally's mum had come downstairs to see what happened.

Her scream broke into the night.

Whilst her mum was frantically calling the police, Sally held her dad's hand. He smiled at her.

"Be a good girl"

She was still holding his when when the paramedics and police arrived. She wouldn't let them wash the blood off until she was sedated.

It's what made her a police officer.

It's what made her hate Sherlock, the way he thought murder was fun.


	4. Anderson

Anderson.

Anderson wasn't really the guy to get sentimental. Too into the whole macho man thing. Of course that didn't stop him crying like a baby when his childhood dog died.

He had Butters buried in his back garden.

He visits Butters everyday.


	5. Lestrade

Lestrade.

The person that Lestrade will always remember was this rookie police officer. His name was Tim. Lestrade liked Tim. It was his first job. They had to go into a drug den and arrest several people. Simple in out job really. Tim was that ecstatic about it, he went in first.

Tim got shot by one of the drug addicts.

Lestrade was the one who held the kids blood in with his bare hands.

Lestrade was the one who cradled him in his arms.

Lestrade was the one who heard Tim's last words.

"Heh, what a job"

Then he died.

Lestrade was guilt ridden for weeks. That bullet should have been for him.


	6. Harry

Harry.

Harry would never forget her brother. It was an obvious choice but she always secretly admired him. He protected her when she told their parents that she liked girls. He sent her things back from the war. He trusted her all those time when she tried to ger sober.

In short, her brother is her hero.

She only wishes that she was nicer to him. Especially after his flatmate died. It's too late for that though.

Maybe she could apologise to his friend if she sees him.

Stupid livers.

**Last one for a couple of days. There's some more fics I want to work on. I will finish this though! Reviews are love :D**


	7. Mycroft

Mycroft.

Mycroft tended not to remember many people, caring was not an advantage so he said. Somehow though he couldn't get that one person out of his head. They ran through his mind during the day, haunted his dreams at night.

He wanted it to stop.

His little brother was going to get killed.

Why was Mycroft fasinated by a monster?


	8. John

John.

John tried to remember as many people as he could. Soldiers, family, friends. It all got a bit too much sometimes, trying to remember so many people. In the end,

John remembers everyone.


	9. Sherlock

Sherlock.

Sherlock practiced the same as his brother. Too many people that he didn't care about in the world so he never remembered anyone. Except...

Her.

Chestnut hair, red stained lips, eyes that could hold stars, someone else that could hold to his intelligence.

When they found out about the relationship,

Sherlock was kicked out of university.

Teacher/Student relationships weren't allowed after all.


End file.
